Moonlit Sekirei
by jonray
Summary: Seo Kaoru, Hibiki and Hikari


For mature readers only. Fanfiction and not for profit.  
>Seo Kaoru, Hibiki and Hikari<p>

Moonlit Sekirei  
>In the bedroom of their little apartment. Seo Kaoru, naked with three day growth, flipped his legs over the side of the bed and fumbled with the packet of cigarettes and lighter from the plastic beer crate he used as a bedside table. Three sparks and a flame, he finally manages to light it, inhaling deeply, he then exhaled having achieved a nicotine hit. Getting up from his king size bed he walked over to the blue lit window and looked out over the city then to the large full moon that shone over head. His cigarette smoke drifted lazily as he took another draw and a small breeze began to pick up, offering a little coolness. Then he glanced back to the two beautiful, powerful, but oh so troubling twins that were both sprawled on their bed. The weather had been hot lately, so they only slept on the sheets these days. Slept and made love, he mused in his mind as he took in their tall slender sexy forms.<br>Hibiki and Hikari, identical twins but different in so many ways, Hikari with her fiery short temper and her aggressive love making, not to mention her stupendous breasts, was counteracted by the calm and considered nature of her sister, Hibiki. Tender and sweet was their form of loving. The moonlight lit their naked bodies and the shadows held, oh so much promise for the future. He loved them so much and he knew they loved him back, having been thrown into a Madman's vicious game of death, they had wound up becoming his Sekirei, though, he had continually failed them as a provider and Ashikabi.  
>Sighing, Seo, with cigarette glowing red, walked to the small kitchen where he pulled a can of Heireken, cracked it and took a long gulp. Feeling the icy cold beer going down was another reason he loved his girls, they had insisted his first decent cash payout from construction work, first pay for a high end fridge, instead of blowing it on beer, booze and smokes. Walking back with, condensation dripping from the beer can and smoke in hand, he enters their bedroom to see Hibiki's moonlit naked body, looking out of their window onto the city scape in the early morning hours. Seo's heart skipped a beat as he took in how the moon's light reacted to Hibiki's body and the soft play of shadows it cast from it. Seo reaches over and hands her his cigarette, which she takes with her left hand and then glances up with those electric eyes, that still floored him every day.<br>"You know these things will kill you." Hibiki smiles as she take a puff then hands it back with a little cough. Seo hands her his beer and she takes a little sip before raising it to the left side of her cheek and then the right side, as the condensation from the can cooled her skin.  
>Seo looked out on the city, still sleeping, with only the occasional MBI patrol vehicle making it's rounds of the empty streets. "I don't think we have to worry about smoking killing us Hibiki, there's enough out there, that would happily do us all that favour."<br>Hibiki took a step forward and rested her head on his chest. Seo put the cigarette in a half empty beer can, located on the wind sill, there was a soft hiss as the flat beer inside extinguished the cigarette, then he took the beer from Hibiki's hand and placed it there as well to free their hands. Right arm around Hibiki's hip and with the left arm hugging tightly her shoulders into his body. His left hand caressed and softly patted her jet black silky hair. While Hibiki arms were around him rubbing his muscular back and shoulders, she felt something hot and hard begin to rise through her upper thighs, brushing against her hairless pussy lips and even rubbing up against her ass cheeks. Looking up in shock at the blushing, grinning, stubble covered face of Seo.  
>"Really?! You can't just have a loving, comforting, hug, without that, "Thing" Going Off?!" She stuttered out.<br>"I can't help it! You both have that affect on me! Now, ssshh, keep your voice down. Your sisters still sleeping." Seo, apologetically managed to say. Now with a eight inch hardon lodged in-between her crotch and ass, Seo could feel the warmth and wetness coming from her, as if their two sexual organs had a mind of their own.  
>Blushing now too, Hibiki brought her thighs together and trapped him there. This brought a tiny strangled sound from Seo's throat, which made Hibiki give out a soft giggle. Her breasts and now hardened nipples crushed up against his hard, hairy, muscular chest.<br>Looking into Seo's eyes, Hibiki sighed and said "It doesn't matter, just hold me tight, you big sexy Baka."  
>Now, this was something he could definitely do, thought Seo. Seo gave her a tight, loving hug back, as they stood there, in their apartment bedroom, in the blue moonlight, in a city filled with enemies.<p> 


End file.
